


A work in progress

by Apel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apel/pseuds/Apel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fisher is bored but that change when a particular lady with a new case arrives on her doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Openings

**Author's Note:**

> I have always posted all of my works on FanFiction.net (also under Apel), but thought it was time for them to feature here as well. 
> 
> Author note: I haven't read any of the books so this piece is solely based on what I have seen in the TV-Series. I'm quite slow in updating so I apologies for that already. As any author I would love some feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer: I of course do not own the Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries universe and therefore disclaim any rights etc.
> 
> Story: This story takes place somewhere in between season one and season two and was thought up before the series two started showing.

**Openings**

A new day arrived in sunny Melbourne and with it a new case.

When the doorbell rang it was Jane who was first to open the door. She was just leaving the parlour where one of her schoolbooks had been lying and was on her way back to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell.

“I got it” she yelled to the others who she knew were most likely in the kitchen finishing of their morning meal.

Outside the door a Miss Rosie Sanderson where waiting to be let in. Ones more caught in her own thoughts she started questioning her logic off being here. But before she got to go far down that particular strain of toughs – again, the door opened and a young girl answered with a cheery

“Hello, can I help you?”

With a small smile on her lips the lady said “Good morning my name is Miss Sanderson, is Miss Fisher the Private Detective home? I would like to have a word with her on a matter of mine”

This was quite a regular request in this house and Jane quickly let Miss Sanderson in to the foyer of the house and further in to the parlour with a “Of course, just wait here I’ll fetch her for you” and turned to go to the kitchen only to run in to Mr Butler who had come up behind her.

“Oh you scared me there – this lady wanted to speak with Miss Fisher” Jane said to him.

“Right I take it from here you go along to school, Cec and Bert a waiting at the back with the car” Mr Butler announced.

“Got it – see you later” and with that Jane was off with her book and not for the first time she wished she would be allowed to help in on some of the cases Phryne worked on, it all sounded so possible exciting.

“Can I offer you some tea while we wait for Miss Fisher, Miss ..?” Mr Butler asked the lady while taking her coat and hat.

“Sanderson, Rosie Sanderson and yes thank you that would be lovely” Miss Sanderson replied feeling a bit more relaxed now that she was here.

“Please do take a seat while you wait” Mr Butler said while gesturing to the couch.

“Thank you” Miss Sanderson replied and sat down.

Mr Butler hung the coat and hat in the foyer and went to the kitchen to find Dot to tell her to go find Miss Fisher.

“Dot would you go up to Miss Fisher and tell her a lady by the name Rosie Sanderson is here to see her? I believe is about a case of some sort”

“Of course Mr Butler I will be right along” Dot answered and went upstairs while Mr Butler began making some tea for their guest. He tough a nice chamomile tea would do. Yes something calming - these type of guest usually was a bit on edge.

Meanwhile in the parlour Miss Sanderson was studying the room while waiting for Mr Butler or Miss Fisher to arrive. It was her first time here at the house and already from the outside it promised to be quite intriguing. It was quite modern but judging from what see had heard about Miss Fisher it fit her personality as a young vibrant single woman. How the young girl fitted in she wasn’t quite aware of yet.

Upstairs Miss Phryne Fisher was adorning her outfit for the day. It had been quite a long evening yesterday and she had indulged in sleeping in. When Dot had come upstairs to inform her of her guest she was already in the process of getting up, albeit slowly, but now she picked up the pace in the face of a new intriguing case. She hoped it would present her with a challenge she was quite bored with the mundane task of finding some lady’s missing jewellery’s or locating a runaway dog. A possible murder wouldn’t be so bad right around now well except for the poor fellow being murder of course but Miss Fisher was as one might have guessed - utterly bored!

As she descended the stairs in her light green dress down to the ground floor she came up with all possibly scenarios to what this lady’s request might be. She really hoped it was something fascinating. She rounded the corner to the parlour and took in the lady sitting there. She guessed that they lady was properly in her laid thirties beginning on forties she looked to be of some wealth and standard showing in her need but fashion styled appearance and the way she hold herself.

“Miss Sanderson I presume” she said

“I’m Miss Phryne Fisher is a pleasure to meet you - what can I do for you?” Phryne said while extending her hand to Miss Sanderson who had risen from her seat when Miss Fisher entered.

Miss Sanderson took it and greeted her with “Miss Fisher so nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you.”

“All good I hope and please call my Phryne” Phryne answered and gestured to Miss Sanderson to sit down again while she took the chair opposite of the couch.

As they sat down Mr Butler came into the room with the tea and some buns mainly for Miss Fisher who yet hadn’t had her breakfast. “Thank you Mr Butler” Phryne said and started pouring the tea for her and Miss Sanderson. She took a bun for herself and gestured to Miss Sanderson to take one to if she liked but she shook her head in a no thank you gesture.

“I’m here to ask you for help in your capacity of Private Detective Miss Fisher” Miss Sanderson stated.

Phryne overlooked the lack of use of her first name and waited for Miss Sanderson to carry on with her request.

“It’s quite a….delicate matter” Miss Sanderson continued after a pause.

“Do tell” Miss Fisher replied sitting more on edge in her seat.

At that moment the doorbell rang out again, this time it was Mr Butler who opened the door to the new guest with an “Ah Hello Inspector, do come in. Miss Fisher is currently in the parlour entertaining a new client.”

“Thank you” Inspector Robinson replied and took his hat off. “I’m afraid I have to disturb her” he continued saying while proceeding to the parlour.

As he entered he started saying his apologies “Miss Fisher I’m sorry to dis…Rosie?” but got side tracked when he saw the lady sitting across from Miss Fisher.

“Jack, so good to see you this is Miss Sanderson but I take it you two know each other already?” Phryne said a little amused and a little puzzled. Jack looked like a fish out of water as he stood there trying to make sense of the fact that these particular two women was in the same room.

“I yes of course this is Rosie eh” Jack paused slightly

“Sanderson” Rosie interjected on his behalf

“Yes... My wife, I mean ex-wife.”


	2. Revelations - part one

_Last time on Miss Fisher’s Murder mysteries:_

“Jack, so good to see you, this is Miss Sanderson but I take it you two know each other already?” Phryne said a little amused and a little puzzled. Jack looked like a fish out of water as he stood there trying to make sense of the fact that these particular two women was in the same room.

“I yes of course this is Rosie eh” Jack paused slightly

“Sanderson” Rosie interjected on his behalf

“Yes... My wife, I mean ex-wife.”

* * *

**Revelations - part one**

“Really?” Miss Fisher exclaimed

“Then why are you here and not at the police station? I’m sure Jack – Inspector Robinson, would be perfectly able to help you with your delicate problem”

Jack, recovering slightly from the shock of seeing his former wife in the company of Miss Fisher, paid notice to the words “delicate” and “problem”. Taking a step further into the room and thereby closer to the inhabitants, he looked worried at Rosie who seemed not too pleased with his presence.

“Are you in any trouble?” he asked of her.

Rosie really didn’t fancy telling Jack, hence her showing up at Miss Fishers door and not his. So she went with the attempt known as; Distraction, to try and buy her some time.

“Jack I though you would be down at the station at this time of the day, but perhaps you have an urgent case to discuss with Miss Fisher?” Rosie uttered sweetly.

“Nothing that can’t wait” Jack answered vaguely.

Miss Fisher gestured to him to take the seat next to Rosie on the couch and Mr. Butler arrived to ask the Inspector if he wished any refreshment. After a polite “No thank you” from Jack, Mr. Butler returned to the kitchen to read a fascinating article about dog racing - the new big thing*. It detailed the short history of dog racing since its beginning in 1927 and had some exclusive interviews from the more successful breeders.

“So” Jack continued “you were saying?”

Rosie pulled the second card: Playing dumb with a pinch of flattery.

“It’s really nothing Jack. That’s why I didn’t came to see you at the station, I know how busy you are with all the high profile cases and I didn’t want to trouble you with this minor trifle” she said.

“I have the time” he said matter of factly.

As Rosie went for a diversion in the lines of “I forgot something on the stove, got to go!” Miss Fisher broke in.

“Not that it isn’t fascinating seeing you too… conversing if one can describe it as such, I find myself more and more intrigued and eager to hear what you so expertly are trying to hide from the Inspector” she stated.

Rosie looked hesitating at Miss Fisher and then on to Jack.

“I’ll properly end up spilling it all to the Inspector anyway, so why don’t you just get it over and done with, it can’t be that bad” Phryne said with a little smile, trying to coax it out of her.

“It’s not that it’s bad per say” Rosie continued after a short pause “It’s just that I know Jack will think that it is stupid and a waste of my or anyone else’s time… And he wouldn’t be the first one” she added.

Phryne and Jack looked interesting at her and kept quiet, in hope that she would continue on her own.

“It’s…. I…. Myself and some other women have received some… letters for a while now. In the beginning I just disregarded them without thinking or telling anybody, but lately more have come and the tone has shifted a bit. I recently found out that I’m not the only one receiving these letters”

“Do you have a copy of one of these letters with you Miss Sanderson?” Phryne asked.

“I…Yes, yes of course” Rosie dug though her handbag and came up with two letters and handed Phryne and Jack one each.

“It’s properly nothing, but I have heard the most awful stories from some of my friends and family who also have received letters of a… similar context”

Phryne and Jack had opened their letters and where now in the process of reading though them however the Inspector hadn’t gone on long before he exclaimed:

“What utter nonsense. Rosie you can’t possible take any of this seriously. Whoever sent you these letters is clearly just out to make a laugh out of the people idiotic enough to take them seriously!”

“That’s what I was thinking at first to Jack! But then the letters started changing and demanding people to do particular things or they would suffer horrible” she took out a new letter from her handbag and passed it on to Jack.

“What does it say Jack?” Phryne asked.

As Jack was about to read the letter out loud, the telephone rang in the foyer, startling them all a little. Mr. Butler was quick to answer it and joined them in the parlor after a “Just a moment Hugh” to the person on the telephone.

“Inspector, Constable Collins is on the telephone for you. He says it’s urgent”

Almost swearing Jack rose and went to answer the call from Hugh.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * According to greenhounds.com the first modern greyhound racing occurred in Australia on the 18 of May 1927. The first one in England was the year before. In the 30’s and on to the 50’s Capuchin monkeys were trained to ride racing dogs for sport over a short course that sometimes included hurdles and water jumps.


	3. Revelations - part two

_Last time on Miss Fisher’s Murder mysteries:_

As Jack was about to read the letter out loud, the telephone rang in the foyer, startling them all a little. Mr. Butler was quick to answer it and joined them in the parlor after a “Just a moment Hugh” to the person on the telephone.

“Inspector, Constable Collins is on the telephone for you. He says it’s urgent”

Almost swearing Jack rose and went to answer the call from Hugh.

* * *

**Revelations - part two**

“Robinson here, what is it Collins?” Jack said into the telephone.

“Hello sir, just got a call, there has been a fight down at the docks, seems to have been quite extensive. Wilson and Jones are down there requesting your presence, as one of the men has allegedly died from his injuries”

Jack sighed, duty called “All right I’ll go from here, meet me there Collins” Jack answered and went to the parlor to make his leave.

“I have to leave, police business” at these words Phryne peeked up “It’s just a minor skirmish nothing serious” he said directed at Miss Fisher, who to his taste looked a bit too eager. He turned to Rosie and pointed out once again that she shouldn’t worry about the letters and that it was just someone’s idea of a bad joke.

“Miss Fisher I will be back later to discuss the issue on which I original came here for, that is if you have the time?” Jack addressed Phryne

“Of course, you a welcome to join me for supper this evening if you like” Phryne asked looking slightly in Miss Sanderson’s direction.

“That will be perfect. Good day Miss Fisher, Rosie” he said with a little tilt of his head and went to the foyer where Mr. Butler waited with his coat and hat.

“Thank you Mr. Butler” and with that Inspector Robinson was out the door and on his way to the docks.

In the parlor Miss Fisher turned her attention back to her female guest and the matter at hand.

“Can I see the letter Miss Sanderson?”

Rosie nodded and handed her the letter Jack had given her back before he went to answer the telephone. Phryne took it and began reading it, it started more or less the same as the one before but at the end it took a different approach.

_Chain of happiness, Good health, Good luck._

_Continue this chain. Write nine copies of this letter and send the copies to nine different people. Wish them happiness, within nine days following the day that you send this letter an event will occur that will overwhelm you with joy. If you take this chain for a hoax, unhappiness will befall you. This chain was begun by five ladies of the American army A. E. D. , and it has made the circuit of the world five times. It has been translated into every language._

_Mr. Putz, of Michigan, owes his fortune to the fact that he scrupulously followed these instructions._

_Mr. Owen, from Sordt (Victoria), won the first prize of the Michigan lottery, 1,200,000 pounds sterling._

_Sentos of Stroo, along with many others, not having taken this chain seriously, saw his home ruined within eight days . . . Continue this chain*._

_Write your name in the chain below so it can be seen that the chain is continued…_

_Mary Williams                              Evelyn Walker_

_Dorothy Smith                              Ruth Kelly_

_Margaret Taylor                         Eleanor Harris_

_Mildred Johnson                        Patricia Anderson_

_Elizabeth Jones                           Bessie Robinson_

And here was where the similarities with the first letter ended and it took on a new style.

_… or you will suffer great loses._

_It is no longer enough to send out letters, to be certain of great fortune to you and the ones you love you most also do the following. Make a potion mixed of water, dirt from your garden, the flowers of eight lavenders, a pinch of sage and one of your own teardrops. Let it rest beside you in sleep and on the eight night let a window be left open so the luck can flow in. Pour the potion out around your doorstep on the following day and great fortune with befall you and yours._

_But it will only work if you continue this chain. Failed to follow an unhappiness will befall you._

“I got this letter from a woman who had followed the instruction in the first letter I showed you. She received this two months or so after she had received the first one. She chose not to follow the instruction given at the end of this letter and nine days after she found her dog dead in her garden and all her plants as well” Rosie said and continued.

“Another woman she knew followed the instruction and on the day she poured the so called ‘lucky potion’ out on her doorstep she received a postcard from a long lost aunt. When her maid went shopping she received groceries for free and then later her husband came home early and told her he had won a trip to the Vue Grande Hotel in Queenscliff** in a raffle at his office. He didn’t even have a recollection of joining the raffle! Of course it could all be a coincidence but I think it sounds just a little too good to be. I trust this friend of mine to speak the truth.” Rosie finished relieved to finally have gotten the hold story out.

Miss Fisher looked thoughtful a while and then asked Rosie if she had ever sent any letters herself

“No, and I never got the second letter myself.”

“Curios. Has anything bad occurred to you or any one you know after the first type of letter flourished?”

“Not really no, someone complained about missing their trains or running out of sugar and similar things but that’s hardly anything new. A few had a bit of good luck but again nothing out of the ordinary” Rosie answered and continued,

“I have heard similar story’s, as that of my friends, been whispered around at tea parties and other functions recently, they are getting more and more elaborate” Rosie told Miss Fisher.

“Do you know if these people had received the first letter?” Phryne asked, a pattern was beginning to emerge in her head.

“I can’t be sure, some have mentioned the first letter but others just talk of this last one. So Miss Fisher do you think this is worth looking into, or do you also believe it to be a harmless hoax or a matter of hysteria?” Rosie asked of her, looking a bit anxious but with a smile on her lip when she said the word hysteria.

“I must admit on behalf of the letters and your accounts of events, that there does seem to be a different design to this latest chain of letters that wasn’t present in the first. But I must talk to this friend of yours and the other lady to make a more accurate opinion on this matter” Phryne replied her.

“Of course all you need and whatever fee you are accustomed to get I of course will endow. I’m quite anxious to see a stop to whatever this is if possible”Rosie complied.

Phryne chose to overlook the part of payment.

“I will try contacting some of my relations and hear if they have any experience with these letters. Would it be possible to meet with your friend tomorrow?” Phryne asked.

“Yes I think that would be possible. Here is the address” Rosie said and gave her a card from her purse with the name and address of her friend, a Mrs. Johnson Phryne read.

“I will telephone later with the time when I have spoken with her” Rosie concluded.

“Please do” Phryne said and gave Rosie her number.

“Thank you Miss Fisher, Phryne, for listening I look forward to tomorrow. Give Jack my regards tonight” Rosie said while standing up and giving her hand to Phryne who as well rose up, taking notice of the use of her given name for the first time. They went to the foyer where Mr. Butler came and helped Miss Sanderson with her coat and gave her, her hat. They said their goodbyes and Miss Sanderson was on her way again.

“Thank you Mr. Butler” Phryne said “You have been most helpful, would you go tell Dot that we are going out in a while?”

“Certainly Miss” Mr. Butler answered and went to go find Dot.

Meanwhile Miss Fisher had a telephone call to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Texts that appeal to superstition to encourage their copying or publication have circulated for over a thousand years. Beginning around 1900, copy quotas and deadlines were added, and claims of divine authorship and magical protection were removed. The first chain letter to cheat money out of people (“Send-I-dime-letter”) is from 1935. This scam worked by asking people to send money to the person at the top of the list and then add themselves to the list when they mail the letter on.  
> The first part of the chain letter I have used here in the story comes from a real letter found in France 1928. In that time period most letters sent where of the so called “Luck chain letters”. Luck chain letters appeal primarily to superstition, promising good luck if the letter is copied and distributed and bad luck if it is not.  
> ** Wiki on Queensclifff as a tourist spot: Queenscliff became a tourist destination in the late 19th century, with visitors arriving from Melbourne after a two-hour journey on the paddle steamer, Ozone. The opening of a railway line to Geelong in 1879 brought increasing tourists to the area, and numerous luxury hotels (or coffee palaces) were built to accommodate them. The Vue Grande Hotel was built in 1883.


	4. Religion

_Last time on Miss Fishers Murder Mysteries_

“Thank you Mr Butler” Phryne said “You have been most helpful, would you go tell Dot that we are going out in a while?”

“Certainly Miss” Mr Butler answered and went to go find Dot.

Meanwhile Miss Fisher had a telephone call to make.

* * *

**Religion**

If there was one person Phryne knew who had the pulse on what happened in the social circles of better society it would be her Aunt Prudence.

“This is the resident of Mrs Stanley, what can I do for you?”

“Ah, Sarah good” Phryne erupted glad to have the housekeeper on the other end “I was wondering if my aunt could see me for tea in an hour or so?” Phryne asked sweetly

“Just a moment Miss Fisher” Sarah answered having guest who was behind the not so sophisticated call.

…

“She said if you insist on coming, why then not make it a lunch?” Sarah said into the telephone a moment later.

“Perfect. Dot and I will be there at 1200 hours!” Phryne exclaimed and hung up not hearing the huff in the other end.

Now she had almost two hours to do some investigating in before the lunch at Aunt Prudence, where should one start?

“We are going to Mrs Stanley’s for lunch?” Dot asked. She and Mr Butler had come down the steps of the stairway at the same time Phryne finished her call.

“Yes, but before that we have a great deal of things to do, we have a new case on our hands” Phryne exclaimed happily almost clapping her hands together.

“Firstly we are going to seek the higher powers, or that is you are”

“Miss Fisher?”

“This case has a touch of spiritually to it and who better than your Father Grogan to help us with it” Miss Fisher said while taking her very fashionable red coat on and taking her cloves and hat with her.

“Are you coming Dot or are you just going to stare at me all morning?” she said from the open doorway.

“Yes Miss” Dot answered and hurriedly went to take on her coat as well.

“What is this case about Miss” She asked while putting on her things.

“No time to lose Dot hurry up and I will tell you in the car”

They both said a hurried good day to Mr Butler, who closed the door after them, and they went on their way to see Father Grogan from Dot’s parish.

In the car Phryne handed the second letter Miss Robinson had shown her to Dot before saying anything else. Dot took the letter questioningly.

“It’s not right to read other people private mail, Miss”

“Don’t worry Dot, this is not so private seeing as multiple people have received similar letters. Now Dot, get to it” Phryne said and sat the car in gear and raced down the street.

* * *

As they reach the nearby church, much to Dorothy’s own astonishment, she had accomplished to read the letter before they got there.

“What I don’t understand Miss is this part about the potion that sounds almost like witchcraft”

“That’s the only part you don’t understand?” Phryne asked a bit stunned.

“Well yes Miss” Dot answered innocently.

“Have you ever received letters of this type before Dot?”

“Yes Miss”

“And prey tells what did you do with them?”

“Well I send out letters of course. It’s never good to break a chain. Everyone says so”

“Do they now” Phryne said dryly and rolled her eyes.

“Come on Dot; let’s see what your Father makes of this “witchcraft” as you put it.

They went into the church and headed up the middle aisle in the pursue of Father Grogan, who evidently Miss Fisher was the first to spot.

“Ah Father Grogan, Dorothy here has told me so much about you” Phryne exclaimed in a welcoming voice.

“Likewise” The Father answered in a more subdued tone.

“Dorothy, good to see you. Will you be joining us this weekend for the raffle?” He asked Dot.

“Y-Yes, I’m on the baking list together with Miss Eliza and Miss Christine” She answered hurriedly.

“Excellent! I will look forward to your famous lemon cream puffs”

“Father we have come here today to get your opinion on something highly significant and maybe to hear if any in your flock, has had any experience with what I’m about to show you” Phryne intersected

“Now Miss as you well know I can’t reveal anything heard in confession” Father Grogan hastily insisted, but still his interest was piqued.

“What is this highly significant matter you want me to look into?” He asked.

“This letter came to my doorstep today and I was wondering what you make of it, particular the last bit, it has poor Dot terrible frightened.”

Dorothy looked puzzled for a bit then put on her most worried face for Father Grogan. The priest took out a pair of classes from the folds of his robe and opened the letter to read through it. Meanwhile Phryne looked for any reaction either way on the priests face and Dorothy stood trying to look ever so worried, which turned out not to be that difficult since she just realized she hadn’t planned on baking her lemon cream puffs for this weekend’s baking.

“This is indeed most disturbing” He finally said coming to the end of the letter.

“Did any of your congregation ever received a letter like this, you don’t have to name names Father”

“Well not like these. The occasional chain of luck letter has been known to flourish around, and when asked, I have always counselled the person to do what they deem right and reminded them that only God truly grants us luck in our lives.”

“What do you make of this last bit?” Phryne asked.

“It seems like it’s been added somehow. It’s not in character with the original purpose of these letters I would say. Though they keep in spirit with the theme of nine.” He ended referring to the potion being poured out on the ninth day.

“Would such a concoction really bring luck in either the good or bad variety?”

“Nonsense is a complete hoax! And it’s completely against the church to perform these kinds of rituals; they only lead to one place. It’s clearly the works of a madman or a-a witch who wants to pollute us with their nonsense! Dorothy do not take note of this. As long as one upholds his or her fate and do not practice such foul customs God shall always protect his, do not fear”

“Why thank you Father for your words. I for once feel much more relieved. Don’t you Dot? Now if you will excuse us, we have a lunching to attend with my Aunt” Phryne said and took the letter out of the agitated priest hand and with a small thank you from Dot, they were on the way Again.


	5. Family

_Last time on Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries_

“Would such a concoction really bring luck in either the good or bad variety?”

“Nonsense is a complete hoax! And it’s completely against the church to perform these kinds of rituals; they only lead to one place. It’s clearly the works of a madman or a-a witch who wants to pollute us with their nonsense! Dorothy do not take note of this. As long as one upholds his or her fate and do not practice such foul customs God shall always protect his, do not fear”

“Why thank you Father for your words. I for once feel much more relieved. Don’t you Dot? Now if you will excuse us, we have a lunching to attend with my Aunt” Phryne said and took the letter out of the agitated priest hand and with a small thank you from Dot, they were on their way again.

* * *

**Family**

At ten to midday Phryne and Dot were arriving at Aunt Prudence’s home. They had taken a small detour to the women’s hospital to see Mac. She confirmed, as suspected, that the ingredients in the potion didn’t have any beneficial effect whatsoever, but also that none of the ingredients was poisonous.

Coming out of the car and heading for the house Phryne noticed a car parked in the driveway.

“What is Jack doing here?” She wondered out loud.

When they reach the front door, the door was opened for them before they even got the chance to ring the bell.

“Welcome Miss Fisher, Miss Dorothy” Sarah the housekeeper said. Phryne quickly took off her coat and passed it along with her hat and cloves to Sarah and continued into her Aunt’s living room. Dot took her time and helped Sarah with the coats and accessories, before following Miss Fisher in.

Inside the spacious living room Phryne found her Aunt sitting at the table, sat up for lunch, with Jack sitting next to her and Hugh standing behind him taking notes.

“Phryne!” Prudence erupted when she saw her niece coming into the room. Phryne crossed to the table and kissed her on the cheek ones before saying “Aunt Prudence whatever happened here?” sounding a bit worried, remembering the last time they had use of the police here.

“Oh it’s terrible Phryne! I was robed last night. When I found out this morning I at once telephoned the station, insisting that they send Inspector Robinson”

“Unfortunately I was out, as you know, and I just arrived ten minutes ago.” Jack continued for her.

“They station did suggest sending another.” Hugh inserted hesitantly from behind Jack. He had his notepad in his hand and seemed to have been writing down in it before Phryne arrived.

“And have some incompetent policeman running all over the place? I don’t think so, at least I know the Inspector here.” Aunt Prudence stated firmly from her seat by the table.

“Quite right” Phryne said opting to stay standing before Jack and Aunt Prudence.

“So, just to go over it once more. You found your jewellery box in your room empty this morning?” Jack asked Aunt Prudence from his seat diagonally opposite from hers and indicating with a look at Hugh, to take note if anything new came up.

“Yes.” She said matter of factually.

“Nothing else seems to have gone missing?” he further asked.

“No just the jewellery in that box, but there were some very extremely valued pieces in it” Prudence stated.

“And it was all there the night before?”

“Yes Inspector. I took of my pearl necklace and put it in the chest as per usually, the one a got from my late husband, you know the one Phryne?” She said addressing them both.

Jack looked back at Phryne who noted in the affirmative.

“And there are no signs of force entrance and nothing else was taken?” Jack asked looking back at Prudence.

“Not that I or my staff can see. My window was slightly opened during the night, but it doesn’t look like it’s been disturbed and beside it’s on the first floor. It doesn’t seem a likely way to enter.” She answered.

“Could it be an insider job?” the Inspector added, while Collins took care he had it all down on his notebook.

“What do you mean by that? Are you accusing my personally selected staff Inspector?!” She huffed in a high-pitch voice.

“I was simply just wandering Mrs Stanley.” Jack smoothly covered.

“Well you can stop wandering Inspector; I assure you my staff is innocent of this matter.” Prudence concluded promptly.

“Nonetheless I would like to talk to them all, just briefly to establish what they know, maybe they saw or noticed something they deemed insignificant earlier.” Jack continued.

“If you insist inspector”

“I do. But firstly I would like to see the room and if you could please give Collins a description of the jewellery taking Mrs Stanley.” Jack said and went to get up.

“Naturally. Phryne if you would show the Inspector up, I’m afraid lunch has to wait a bit.” She said.

“Of course Aunt Prudence. Jack?” Phryne said in his direction and turned to show him up to her Aunt’s room. Hugh took Jack’s empty chair and turned to a new page in his book, to take down the description of the missing jewellery pieces.

Jack followed Phryne into the hall, were she made a detour to recover her gloves, they might prove necessary. They went up the stairs to her Aunt’s room, where Phryne opened the door and went in with the Inspector following close behind her. The room was fairly modest for a house of this size. It had a bed with a bedside table, a vanity table, a dresser and a closet and was decorated in pale colours and flower patterns. The room didn’t seem disturbed and with the jewellery box still standing on the vanity table, one wouldn’t assume anything wrong.

Jack went to the window, while Phryne went to the box. She put on her gloves and opened the box carefully, without touching it much, to look inside. It was empty as Aunt Prudence had described. The odd thing was that the few pieces lying around on the table was still there, seemingly untouched. Jack returned from his place at the window to look at the vanity table himself, noticing the same things as Phryne.

“Strange, doesn’t look much like a break-in.” He said

“Anything notable at the window?” Phryne asked while scrutinizing the rest of the room with her eyes.

“No sign of forced entry, but it was opened as your Aunt said, so why would there be?” Jack answered.

“Could a person get in though it without considerable trouble?” She added, moving over to the window in question.

“You tell me, you’re the one always going in and out of them.” Jack answered playfully.

Phryne just smiled at him coyly and opened the window further to take a look down the side of the house. The window faced out to the back garden consisting off mostly a big lawn with various flower beds strewn around for good measure. The bedroom was on the first floor and there was, therefore, some length down to the ground. The house was made of bricks and rather old, so there were some small handholds around the wall, but no trees or plants were nearby.

“I say is durable, but I would prefer a ladder.” Phryne finally said after studying it for a while turning around to face Jack again.

“Hmm. Are you as confident as your Aunt, that it isn’t someone on staff?” He asked her while taking a second glance around.

“Or maybe your Aunt just forgot that she had placed them somewhere else, a safe perhaps?” He added.

“My Aunt maybe old Jack, but she’s not senile and for her staff, well I can’t see why they should. They know my Aunt will help as best as she can if they are in trouble.” Phryne said.

“Hmm. I’ll get Collins to take the box down to the station, to see if there are any prints on it. And on that note I should go down to see, how far his got on that detailed description.” Jack told her.

“Right. I’ll go and take a look outside. I will let you know if I find anything interesting.” Phryne said with a smile in her eyes walking past Jack and out the bedroom door. Jack followed her out and down the stairs and went into the living room, where Hugh was just finishing up the description of the jewellery from Aunt Prudence.

“So?” Aunt Prudence said when she saw them coming back.

“I’ll like to talk to your staff before making any conclusions. If you could point me to them?” He asked her.

“Well Cook is in the kitchen and my housekeeper is properly also there and she will know where the girl is.” Aunt Prudence said a bit distracted by the whole situation. Phryne went over to her and took a hold of her shoulder trying to reassure her.

“I’ll go take a look at the garden Aunt Prudence, see if I can find any leads. Don’t worry between the Inspector and I, we will quickly work this out, you see.”

“Thank you Phryne.” She said moved and laid her hand on top of her nieces.


	6. Inquiries

_Last time on Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries_

“I’ll go take a look at the garden Aunt Prudence, see if I can find any leads. Don’t worry between the Inspector and I, we will quickly work this out, you see.”

“Thank you Phryne.” She said moved and laid her hand on top of her nieces.

* * *

**Inquiries**

Phryne went around the corner of the house front and continued to the back garden.

She recalled her though from this morning, about feeling tired “of finding some lady’s missing jewellery’s” with some amusement. Well at least it was for Aunt Prudence, now she just had to locate a runaway dog and her day would be perfect!

She looked up the house to try to locate her Aunt’s window, luckily it was the only opened window on this front and was, therefore, easy to find. There was a small flower bed running along the house filled with lilies of different kinds and colours. They didn’t seem trampled Phryne noticed. She started to examine the wall more closely. The wall was, as noticed before made of bricks, a dark red in fact, and quite ornamented around the edges of the roof and windows. There was one window below her Aunt’s rooms showing one of the smaller parlours in the house.

As stated before to Jack in the upstairs room, it would be plausible to climb up the side, if one was acrobatic enough. In fact, if one was to give a helping hand up to that particular ledge up there, Phryne mussed, then maybe even she would be able to do it. She examined the ground more thoroughly from her initially glance around, but again found no particular leads. The flowers stood perfectly and the grass was dry and even. Damn. Now Jack would probably raise his views of the staff having something to do with it again and she was inclined to follow him in that.

She went back into the house trying to locate Jack. She proceeded to the kitchen to look there or maybe get a hint to his whereabouts.

She found Cook fussing over the lunch.

“Ah Cook, have you seen the Inspector?” She asked cheerfully.

“He is in the red parlour interrogating the maid, poor lass.” Cook said harshly and walked away from Phryne towards the pantry, mumbling to herself.

It seemed the Inspector was not an appreciated man at the moment. He had probably accused her of the theft in a not so roundabout way. She hurried over to the parlour in question, to try to catch him before he made the young girl cry, a thing her Aunt herself had accomplished unintentionally on some occasions she remembered.

The door stood opened to the parlour and she slowed down when she neared, trying to take a look inside without making herself notable. The Inspector stood in the middle of the room in front of and velvet armchair where in the maid was seated. Hugh stood behind Jack and took notes. The maid looked a bit intimidated by Jack, but at least she wasn’t crying…yet.

Phryne went further into the room to make her presence known. Jack looked up as he heard her.

“Jack whatever is it you are doing to the staff? Cook was in a terrible mood and the young girl here seems close to breaking!” She exclaimed a bit overdramatic.

“Miss Fisher I’m only asking question, as you well know, I can’t help it if they take them to…personal.” He stated.

“And have you got a confession out of anyone?” She asked.

“No, but that was not what I was going for, I simply wanted to hear about their whereabouts and actions in reason time. And what about you? Found any hints to our mystery wall climbing thief?” He asked back, raising one eyebrow.

“That would also be a no.” She said after a time, drawing out the sentence.

“Seems like we are both back to square one then.” Jack said.

“Sir, are you done questioning Miss Jennings?” Hugh intersected.

Jack turned back to Hugh, looking like he was contemplating his question or just lost in thoughts.

“Yes yes, but I might have question on a later date. Thank you Miss Jennings for your time.” He said addressing the young maid.

She rose from the chair and made a little courtesy while saying thank you and was quickly out the door, no doubt glad to leave.

“So no confession, but maybe some leads?” Phryne asked while walking over to the mantel to the right of the gentlemen.

“No more than we had already got from Mrs Stanley. I’m afraid we are at a standstill right now. I’ll go back to the station and get the chest examined and maybe we will get lucky and there are different sets of fingerprints on it. In that case I’ll have Collins come back to take prints from your Aunt and the rest.” Jack said in response.

“Right. I’ll go inform Aunt Prudence. Even though she likes you, I do think she is a bit tired of all this police business. I’ll say goodbye for you.” Phryne said and showed the two men out of the room and down the hall to the front door.

Jack took his hat from the rack and said a polite “Goodbye Miss Fisher.”

“Until tonight Jack.” Phryne said and made a little wave with her hand towards him. She turned around and went back to the living room to inform her Aunt of the discoveries they had made or the perhaps more the lack off them.


	7. Lunch

_Last time on Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries_

“Until tonight Jack.” Phryne said and made a little wave with her hand towards him. She turned around and went back to the living room to inform her Aunt of the discoveries they had made or perhaps more the lack of them.

* * *

 

**Lunch**

Phryne re-entered the living room, were Dot had kept Aunt Prudence’s company. After explaining hers and the Inspectors findings, which Aunt Prudence wasn’t entirely impressed by, they finally called for lunch.

Aunt Prudence was situated at the table end and Phryne and Dot sat on her left side, side by side.

“So, Phryne dear, what was it you wanted to see me about?” Aunt Prudence asked her niece.

“Do I really need a reason to visit my family now and then?” Phryne said sweetly.

“Yes.” Aunt Prudence stated firmly which made Dot smile a little.

“Alright you got me there, you clearly know me to well Aunty” Phryne said, smiling herself.

“Dot would you be so kind as to go fetch the letters from my purse?”

“Of course Miss Fisher.” She said and rose to get the letters in question.

“A lady turned up this morning on my doorstep with some rather unique letters, and myself and Dot though that a Lady with your highly invaluable connection might be able to help establish the extent of this particularly ruse.” Phryne said ambiguous.

“A ruse you say?” Aunt Prudence asked a bit intrigued and put her napkin on the table, quite finish eating for the time being.

Dot entered the room again this time with a letter in her hand, which she gave to Mrs Stanley, before retaking her seat at the table beside Miss Fisher.

Aunt Prudence put her reading classes on and began to read the letter, like so many others today had already done. Phryne studied her Aunt while she read the letter to see her reaction to it. Prudence looked more and more sceptical the further she got.

“Preposterous.” She said when she was finished. She laid the letter down on the table and took of her reading classes.

“Who is this lady who brought you this?” She asked of her niece.

“Ah. Actually that is quite a funny story.” Phryne said and continued. “It turned out to be the Inspectors former wife, a Miss Rosie Sanderson.”

“Oh really?” Aunt Prudence said fascinated. ”I don’t think I know her.” She mussed further.

“Neither did I before today and it was only when Jack arrived unexpected that I found out she was his wife, well former that is.” Phryne said.

“Is that the reason you are taking this case because of her? I must say I don’t see why this letter,” she hinted to the paper on the table, “has got your attention so. It’s ridiculous, true, but I don’t see why a lady detective would be in need?” Aunt Prudence asked.

“I thought so at first, but I think there is more than meets the eye here.” Phryne said and further explained.

“This last bit about the potion and leaving your window open is quite peculiar, not to mention the stories Miss Sanderson told us some of her acquaintance had experience.”

“It does seem strange.” Aunt Prudence mussed.

“Now you point it out, I did hear a strange tell from Mrs Carlisle, you know the one with the husband who’s a banker?” Phryne nodded and her Aunt continued. “It was about her neighbour a Miss Jacobsen, I believe she was called. Apparently she had always been something of a recluse and she rarely had contact with others neither through personal contact or letters, she doesn’t even have a telephone.” Phryne raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh don’t give me that look Phryne! Mrs Carlisle herself sits at home much of the time you can begrudge her a little curiosity.”

“I believe prying is the right word here.” Phryne said dryly.

“Now hush, do you want to hear the story or not? It might be useful for your own _prying._ ” Aunt Prudence countered.

Phryne just rolled her eyes and indicated with a hand wave to her Aunt to continue.

“As I was saying she _was_ something of a recluse. But someday she started getting letters more or less regular and she herself was seen going out more and always with a lot of letters.” Phryne peeked up a little by this statement.

“She started gardening.”

Huh? Phryne though.

“A thing she formerly hadn’t done, she created both a herb garden and several flower patched – lavender I believe Mrs Carlisle stated, apparently she can’t _stand_ the smell.” Aunt Prudence said with an emphasis on stand, a reflection on Mrs Carlisle own expression.

“Well to cut a long story short.” Aunt Prudence suddenly said. “She got married last week.” She ended rather uneventful.

“How did we get from recluse, over to gardening and then to marriage all of a sudden?” Phryne asked confused.

“That’s the thing!” Aunt Prudence stated dramatically. “No one knows, one week she started gardening and the next she is married – Literally.” Aunt Prudence finished a bit triumphantly seeing she had baffled her niece a little.

Phryne sat in her chair mulling over the information given to her by her Aunt. Meanwhile the Aunt in question called Sarah in to take away the remains of their lunch.

“Well Phryne.” Aunt Prudence said to interrupt her nieces thinking, “I don’t know if this Miss Jacobsen has any relevance to these letters, but I’m afraid that’s all I’ve got. Now you must excuse me, dinner was nice, but I got several social functions to plan and I do believe you have and important case to solve.”

“Indeed, these letters intrigue me.” Phryne said still lost in her thinking process.

“I meant my missing jewellery!” Aunt Prudence exclaimed affront.

“Quite right!” Phryne erupted standing up, “Do not fear Aunty, I’ve them back to you in no time. Come on Dot we don’t have more time to waste! Goodbye Aunt Prudence.“ Phryne managed to greet before leaving the living room in a dash, quite clearly fuelled with new ideas.

Dot hastily excused herself to Mrs Stanley and followed Miss Fisher out the room. In the parlour Phryne held out Dot’s coat to her, having already adorned her own.

“Where are we going now Miss Fisher?” Dot asked tentatively.

“Home.” She merely stated and off she was.


	8. Requests

_Last time on Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries_

Dot hastily excused herself to Mrs Stanley and followed Miss Fisher out the room. In the parlour Phryne held out Dot’s coat to her, having already adorned her own.

“Where are we going now Miss Fisher?” Dot asked tentatively.

“Home.” She merely stated and off she was.

* * *

**Requests**

Back at the house Miss Fisher located Mr Butler in the kitchen to hear if Miss Sanderson had called by with the time for tomorrow’s meeting.

“Indeed Miss. She has arranged it at 10 am tomorrow morning.” Mr Butler told Miss Fisher.

“Ugh, why does it always have to be so early?!” Phryne exclaimed and made a face.

Mr Butler made a small smile and inquired if the menu he had planned for tonight was agreeable – it was.

Phryne left the kitchen and this evening’s meal in the capable hands of Mr Butler’s and went into the dining room.

“I got the telephone directory* for you Miss.” Dot said from her seat at the table when she saw Miss Fisher walking in. Miss Fisher had asked her on the way in to get it for her.

“Excellent Dot!” Miss Fisher exclaimed and swiftly popped out into the hallway to retrieve her handbag, which hung on one of the hooks beside the mirror. Back in the room she pulled the two letters, she had gotten earlier from Miss Sanderson, out of the bag and gave them to Dot.

“Presumably some of these ladies name,” she gesticulated to the letters she had given to Dot, “may be present in the directory. I want you to look them up.” Phryne said.

“But Miss, many of these surnames are rather common, there could be a lot of Smith’s for instance.” Dorothy said while glancing to one of the now unfolded letters, where she had read the name.

“Focus on the names with the least entries and the once with addresses in fairly well of areas.” Miss Fisher mussed.

“Yes Miss Fisher, do you want me to make a list of the addresses and numbers?” Dot asked.

“Yes and if there a multiple registration that fits one person, write them all down.” Phryne said.

“Yes Miss.” Dot agreed.

“Oh and Dot, could you let me know when Jane comes home?” Phryne asked in passing.

“Yes Miss.” Dot replied and went in search of a pen and some paper while Phryne redrew to her upstairs room to freshen up.

* * *

An hour or so later Jane came home, it was now about three in the afternoon and Jack was expected to show up around five. Dot informed Miss Fisher of Jane’s arrival.

“Ah Jane your back. Do you have any homework for this afternoon?” Phryne inquired of Jane when she walked into the kitchen, where Jane sat and had an afternoon snack.

“None.” Jane answered finishing her cookies and milk fast.

“Well then, I was wondering if you could help me with some work?” Phryne asked, signalling to Jane that she had a milk beard. Jane hastily dried it off in her sleeve which was met with a disapproving look from Miss Fisher as well as Mr Butler.

“Detective work?” Jane asked excited looking up at Miss Fisher eagerly.

“Do I do any other work?” Phryne asked with a smile on her lips.

“Is it a case of blackmail or a kidnapping, uh! A love triangle gone horrible wrong?!” Jane asked quite clearly thrilled at the prospect of helping with a case.

“I’ll choose to ignore that last one and no it’s not blackmail or a kidnapping, frankly I’m not quite sure yet what it will turn out to be.” Phryne answered cryptically.

“What is it you want me to do?” Jane asked.

“A most important job only you can do Jane.” Phryne said to a big smiling Jane.

* * *

Half an hour later Jane was regretting her earlier eagerness to help. Had she known what it were Miss Fisher wanted her help with, she would defiantly have lied about her homework situation.

She was currently on her sixth letter out of twenty Miss Fisher wanted her to write. She was copying a letter Dot had given her with some alternation from Miss Fisher. It was a strange letter, but when she had questioned Miss Fisher about it, she had just said it was for a highly important case and hadn’t explained further. Jane sighed and started on her seventh letter.

* * *

At five fifteen the doorbell rang and Mr Butler opened it to let Inspector Robinson in.

“Good evening Inspector.” He greeted.

“Good evening Mr Butler.” Jack said and hung his hat up and removed his coat.

“Make yourself at home inspector.” He said while holding up his left hand indicating the parlour. “Miss Fisher and Miss Jane will be down in a minute.” Mr Butler said and left the Inspector who gave him a nod to show his understanding, to go to the kitchen.

Jack poured himself a drink and sat down in one of the two chairs relaxing after a rather long day. After a few minutes Miss Fisher and Jane joined him.

“Ah Jack, it’s been fare too long.” Miss Fisher said with a smile when she came into the room choosing the other chair which left Jane with the chaise long. Phryne had changed her attire into a less elaborate dress, but nonetheless a very stylish black and white one with a matching hairpiece. Jane had changed out of her school uniform and into a light blue dress with a floral pattern.

“Miss Fisher. Jane it’s good to see you - how is it going with the French Revolution**?” He asked.

“Over and done with, now we are at The Napoleonic Wars*** – which of course are inseparable in a way.” Jane said with enthusiasm, history was by any means here favourite subject.

Jack initiated a discussion of Napoleons battle tactics with Jane which made Phryne go to the side table to get herself a drink. After a couple of minutes, Mr Butler came into the room to announce that supper was ready. Dot joined them at the table beside Miss Fisher whilst Jane sad next to Jack on the other side of the table, thus making Jack and Phryne sitting opposite of each other.

The evening progressed with merry talk about various subjects and good food as always when you had Mr Butler on the staff. The subject about the mysterious letters was quickly dismissed because of Jack’s lack ofacknowledging it as a case as well as Aunt Prudence’s jewellery theft on the basis that there were no knew evidence. As they neared the dessert, an upside-down cake with pineapples, Jack finally approached the subject he at originally wanted to discuss this morning.

“I have recently joined an investigating concerning the Melbourn Racing Club**** and plausible the Victoria Racing Club, we aren’t quite sure of the extent yet.” Jack said somewhat vague.

“It sounds like a rather large affair.” Phryne said looking at Jack, clearly in the midst of figuring out what it was all about.

“It is.” Jack stated.

“These are horse racing clubs right?” Dot asked a bit intrigued beside Miss Fisher.

“Indeed yes, they are the once that races at Caulfield and Flemington. You would probably have heard of the Melbourne Cup, is quite and attraction every year, in fact many consider the day to be a public holiday - and it _always_ manages to leave the local police with a major headache.” Jack elaborated.

“So what is it you want my help with Jack?” Phryne inquired, wanting to get to the point.

“Not just yours. In fact, I could probably use most of your household’s expertise’s.”

“Really?” Phryne said excited and continued, “A big case indeed, if you deem your fellow policemen aren’t enough.”

“Can I help too?!” Jane exclaimed having listened to the conversation as it unfolded, forgetting for a minute what helping Miss Fisher earlier had entailed.

“Jane, I don’t think…” Phryne started saying, but was cut off by Jack.

“Indeed I think there might be a job for you as well Jane, if you can keep this completely confidentially of course.” Jack said looking seriously at Jane by his side.

“Yes!” Jane said euphoric. Jack looked over at a-not-so ecstatic Phryne with a reassuring look trying to relate that it wasn’t anything dangerous he had in mind.

“What exactly is it you want Jane to do Jack?” Phryne asked in a voice making Jane hope that whatever Jack was about to say wouldn’t end up in a solid _no!_ from Miss Fisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again introducing foot notes - missed them! 
> 
> *The public telephone service was introduced to the UK in 1880. The largest section is the alphabetical listings or directory. The alphabetical listings typically contain the following details: Surname of person (usually the head of household) or name of business, Address, Exchange (up to 1968) and Telephone Number (http://search.ancestry.co.uk/search/db.aspx?dbid=1025 and http://www.australian-history.com/articles/directories-and-almanacs.htm)   
> ** 1789–1799.  
> ***18 May 1803 – 20 November 1815.  
> **** Victoria is considered the home of racing in Australia. Victoria Racing Club established in 1864 and Melbourne Racing Club in 1875 is two of the three clubs in the Melbourne metropolitan area. The Melbourne Cup has been held since 1861. More info on: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thoroughbred_racing_in_Australia.


End file.
